Pinguino perfecto
by pinguingo
Summary: Skipper era un pingüino perfecto, un buen amigo y novio. Pero después de su muerte secreto serán revelados que mostrarán que él no era tan perfecto así . SKANS Y MARSKI .
1. celos

Era un día más en el Zoologico del Central Park, todos los animales estaban haciendo presentaciones para los seres humanos y Alice como siempre estaba molesta con tudo y con todos. Marlene era la única que no se estaba presentando para los seres humanos, que quedaron bastante tristes y decepcionados por no haber visto a nutria del Central Park, ella estaba dentro de su casa, llorando silenciosamente mientras miraba la foto de su ex prometido Skipper, El pingüino había fallecido en un accidente de coche durante un viaje que los dos iban a hacer en el Año Nuevo, hacía dos años que esa tragedia había ocurrido y los años nuevos ya no eran los mismos ni para ella ni para los pingüinos que vivían con el , Los padres del pingüino acusaban a la nutria de haber causado la muerte del pingüino, pero ella no le importaba y de alguna manera comprendía ellos, al final ella también se culpable por la muerte del líder, al final ella dirigía el coche ese día, pero todos los Los pingüinos que eran del equipo de él no la culpaban y Kowalski siempre era comprensivo con ella y siempre la estaba apoyando, los dos habían vuelto mejores amigos y él incluso se inclinó Antonio para ella, los dos tenían un romance pero aún así no olvidaba a su amado pingüino.

"Qué falta tú me haces , mi amor" Ella dijo mirando la foto del pinguino de cabeza plana que ella tanto amaba.

"Marlene" Llamó al científico amigo de la nutria , sacando toda su concentración.

"Hola, Kowalski" Ella dijo sonriendo ante el científico "¿Qué vino a hacer aquí?"

"Quería saber cómo usted esta" Respondió el científico .

"Estoy bien" Ella mintió tristemente mientras colocaba la foto del líder en su mesita.

"Yo también siento mucha falta de él, ¿sabía?" Kowalski habló tristemente para ella. "Usted sabe que fue que reconocí el cuerpo y ..."

"Yo sé" Ella lo interrumpió no queriendo saber detalles de la muerte del líder nuevamente, ella sabía de alguna manera, que su hermoso pingüino no había estado en buen estado, su ataúd fue sellado para que nadie vea el cuerpo y su cuerpo fue cremado después de Todo.

"Es esa imagen no sale de mi cabeza y nunca va a salir" Kowalski afirmó.

"Siempre va a ser el pingüino que más voy a amar en esa vida" Marlene confesó mirando al científico. "Nunca voy a amar a nadie tanto como amo a el "

"Usted no puede parar su vida, Marlene" Kowalski la aconsejó.

"Lo sé, sólo que no puedo."

"Lo sé, Marlene" Kowalski la abrazó cariñosamente. "También me doy mucho su muerte."

Ellos estaban abrazados, mientras que Antonio entró en la cueva de Lontra, sentía un inmenso odio por el científico y la amistad que tenía con la nutria , los dos eran amigos, pero de alguna manera se sentía amenazado por el pingüino científico.

"Marlene" La nutria macho llamó a su novia que luego soltó a Kowlaski.

"Hola, Antonio" Marlene dijo que iba a abrazar a su novio.

"Oi Antonio" El científico saludó al amigo.

"Hola Kowalski, ¿cómo estás?"

" Bien ¿y tu? "

" Bien tambien . "

"Bueno, ya voy a ir." Kowalski respondió saliendo de la cueva de la nutria.

"Antes de su novio morir, él era invasivo así?" Antonio preguntó a la nutria mientras acariciaba el rostro de la nutria.

"Sólo me estoy apoyando, como todos los demás" Marlene respondió. "Él que tuvo que reconocer el cuerpo del Skipper y de alguna manera eso lo traumatizó y lo dejó carente."

"No estoy seguro, ustedes se quedan en el Skipper" Antonio se quejó. "Deja que el muerto descansa en paz, ¿verdad?"

"No da" Marlene respondió un poco alterada "él fue importante en nuestras vidas, usted lo sabe Antonio. Usted sabe de mis sentimientos por él de cuánto lo amaba"

"Sí, pero no puedo soportarlo", respondió enojado. "No puedo soportar tener que competir con ese difunto"

"No habla así del Skipper" Ella defendió a su amado irritado con Antonio.

"¿Quieres que yo hable como Marlene?" Antonio preguntó enojado "Él esta muerto, su cuerpo fue cremado por lo que ustedes me dijeron, y todos ustedes siguen presos a ese pingüino, dejando sus vidas de lado en función de él."

Marlene miró a su nuevo novio sorprendido con la afirmación de él, jamás imaginaba que se sintiera así a causa de Skipper.

"Yo no quiero irrespetando la memoria de ese Skipper" Antonio habló, acercándose a la nutria y haciéndola mirar, mientras él la abrazaba. "Muy por el contrario, estoy seguro de que el no querría ustedes de esa manera por causa de él."

"nosotros intentamos seguir nuestras vidas" La nutria confesó. "Pero no es fácil"

"Yo voy a hacer Marlene" Él le dijo besar apasionadamente "Voy a hacerle olvidar a ese Skipper y amarme de la misma manera o incluso más de lo que amaba"

Marlene iba a responder, pero Antonio la interrumpió besando él apasionadamente, ella correspondió el beso de la nutria macho y los dos siguieron juntos a la cama, donde los dos compartieron sus noches de amor.

En el zoológico del Central Park, un loro del mar miraba junto a sus dos compañeros, una ardilla roja y un lemure naranja para el zoológico, los tres animales estaban planeando asaltar el locar y tenía el foco, el hábitat de la nutria, pues sabían que La poseían bastante bienes.

"¿Sera que es una buena idea, Hans?" La ardilla roja preguntó, pues sabían que allí tenía un equipo de pingüinos que estaban siempre de prontitud para proteger al zoolgico y no iban a permitir que una banda de animales de calle robaran el local.

"Sí, Red" Hans le respondió. "Por lo que sé, esos pingüinos y esa nutria tienen un enlace enorme y por lo que parece que tienen un invento para salir del zoológico, cuando salen, la gente roba los dos hábitat.

"Espero que vaya bien." Clemson se quejó con los dos animales "No voy a perder mi tiempo eso para al final salir sin nada de ese zoologico."


	2. Las cosas de Skipper

Kowalski había regresado a la base, pensativo sobre lo que pasó con Marlene, él se preguntó si era cierto que él había presentado a Antonio para ella, si él no estaba respetando la memoria de su ex líder que había muerto tan trágicamente.

"Hola Kowalski" Cumplió a Jamile, la madre de Skipper interrumpiendo al científico de sus pensamientos. Ella estaba arreglando las cosas de Skipper junto con su marido Josh.

"Ola Jamile, ¿Cómo estás?" Preguntó el científico.

"Estamos bien mi hijo." Respondió el pingüino femenino.

"Estamos arreglando las cosas de nuestro hijo." Josh continuó hablando al científico "Vamos a donar algunas cosas de él."

"Qué bueno." Kowalski sonrió y acordó. "Creo que Skipper me gustaría eso."

"Sí" Respondió Josh. "No necesitamos mantener esas cosas aquí, sabiendo que no habría nadie para usar, Skipper va a estar vivo en nuestros recuerdos y ..." Derrepente empezó a llorar.

"Siento mucho Josh." Kowalski lo abrazó, queriendo confortar al padre de su líder.

"Hasta hoy, yo quería creer que eso es una mentira, y que él no murió." Josh confesó, aceptando el abrazo del científico.

"Pero él murió, mi amor." Jamile habló con lágrimas en los ojos. "Kowalski reconoció el cuerpo."

"Sí." Confesó Kowalski. "Y esa imagen no sale de mi cabeza hasta hoy."

"No tuvimos el coraje de ver." Jamile habló de nuevo.

"Sólo lo reconocí por el collar que usaba." Kowalski habló. "Su cuerpo estaba todo desfigurado."

"Por favor, Kowalski." Josh habló. "No queremos saber, queremos tener la memoria de nuestro hijo con vida y lleno de alegría como siempre fue, no quiero recordarle muerto.

Kowalski accedió y ayudó a los dos animales a arreglar las cosas del pingüino líder, el pingüino tenía varios gafas, ropa y corbatas. Muy pronto algo llamó la atención de todos, principalmente de Josh que sostenía el negocio. El negocio era una tarjeta de una balada gay con un boleto escrito.

"He amado esta noche, espero que se repita muchas veces, besos en el pico y mucho amor". Josh le dio el boquete, preguntándose por qué el pingüino líder mantenía esa tarjeta allí.


	3. Nuevo Inquilino

"¿Qué es eso?" Josh preguntó mirando hacia Kowalski, pues sospechaba que el teniente sabía todo del pingüino líder. "¿Qué una tarjeta de una balada gay está haciendo en las cosas de mi hijo?"

"No lo sé." Kowalski respondió atónito, pues también estaba confundido por el hecho de que el pingüino había guardado una tarjeta de aquellos. "Que yo sepa, Skipper odiaba esas cosas."

"Debe ser de otra cosa." Jamile dijo. "Nuestro hijo estaba novio de otra mujer, no tiene cómo tener relaciones con otro varón."

"Aún así, vamos en ese bar gay", afirmó Josh. "Tenemos que ver ahogado eso."

Josh se fue llevando la tarjeta, todos quedaran atonitos y confusos por el hecho de que el líder pingüino tenía una tarjeta de aquellos, Kowalski más aún, pues conociendo a su líder y toda su conducta, sabía que él no sería capaz de asistir a un lugar de aquellos.

"¿Por qué tenías una tarjeta de esos, Skipper?" Kowalski preguntó a sí mismo.

Durante todo el día, todos los animales hicieron sus rutinas para los humanos, algunos estaban siendo cuidados por el veterinario y otros estaban a la espera de nuevos animales, principalmente en el hábitat de los pingüinos, pues Josh y Jamile estaban esperando a su sobrino más joven llamado Túlio, que Skipper se daba muy bien con él. Al final del día, Alice colocó la caja con los nuevos pingüinos en el hábitat de los pingüinos, reclamó como siempre y se fue.

"¿Tulio, eres tú?" Jamile preguntó, pues no veía al animal que estaba en la caja.

"Claro tía, soy yo" Tulio dijo sonriendo, saliendo de la caja y abrazando a sus tíos que eran los únicos que habían ido a recibirlo, pero él no estaba solo, una pinguina hembra apareció poco después.

"¿Quién es ésta?" Josh preguntó soltando el pingüino joven y mirando a la chica.

"Ola, mi nombre es Missy." El pingüino respondió extendiendo la aleta a los dos pingüinos que la saludaron regresa.

"Ella es mi novia." Tulio respondió orgulloso y abrazando a la hembra. " Mi gran amor . "

"Muy bonita." Jamile dijo. " Es un placer conocerla . "

"Placer es todo mi, señora." Missy respondió alegremente, por haber sido aceptada por la familia del pingüino.

"Entonces, ¿dónde esta Skipper?" Tulio preguntó sin dar cuenta de lo que había sucedido con el líder. "Quiero verlo."

"Tulio espera." Josh ordenó, haciendo el pingüino parar. "Skipper no está aquí."

" Donde está ? "

"Él murió." Respondió el pingüino macho, dejando a Tulio chocado y triste con la verdad.


	4. La fotografia

Jamile empezó a llorar, recordando a su hijo muerto en el accidente, Tulio estaba completamente desolado con la noticia de la muerte de su primo y mejor amigo.

"¿Cómo murió?" El pingüino preguntó, mirando a los padres del pingüino linder.

"Hace dos años ..." Josh comenzó hablando. "Skipper y su novia sufrieron un accidente de coche, ella sobrevivió, pero él murió a la hora."

"Nuestra, yo jamás imaginaba." Tulio habló chocado, yendo a los padres del pingüino líder y abrazándolos. "Yo realmente lamento mucho."

"Yo también lamento, hijo." Jamile habló, retribuyendo el abrazo de su sobrino junto a su marido.

Missy los observaba con tristeza, ella nunca había conocido a Skipper en la vida, pero sabía que era especial para todos, Tulio hablaba súper bien de él.

"Me siento mucho." Ella habló a los familiares de Skipper, ella los abrazó y ellos la restaron ese abrazo de consuelo.

"Hoy, vamos a un teatro en Broadway. ¿Quieres ir?" Jamile preguntó a los dos pingüinos, cambiando el foco del asunto

"Sí." Respondió Missy. "Sería bueno, ¿no es amor?"

"Sí, sería lo mismo." Respondió el novio del pingüino.

"Lo bueno, vamos a arreglarnos." Habló Josh. "Allí ustedes conocen a la novia del Skipper." Todos los pingüinos fueron al hábitat para arreglarse.

 **En el hábitat de las Nutrias .**

Antonio y Marlene estaban en la cama, besándose apasionadamente.

"Me gusta tanto de usted, ¿sabía?" Marlene habló, acariciando el rostro de la nutria macho. "Tengo mucha suerte en tenerte en mi vida."

"Gracias Marlene." Antonio habló sonriendo a la nutria femenina. "Me alegro de que pueda estar curando su dolor, a causa del pingüino difunto."

"¿Difusto?" Marlene preguntó nerviosa con el pingüino. "No me gusta cuando usted habla de esa manera de él."

"Disculpa Marlene." Antonio habló, dando un beso en la mejilla de la nutria. "No hablo más de él, pero aún así, él está muerto y sé que él está feliz de saber que usted está con alguien como yo."

"Sí, él siempre quiso mi mejor." Ella respondió sonriendo volviendo a besar la nutradora macho. A ella le gustaba Antonio, pero aún no lo amaba, como amó a Skipper y dudó que lo amó de esa manera. Skipper había llevado su corazón el día de aquel accidente y ella dudó que un día fuera a recuperar.

Los dos animales se quedaron en la cama, conversaron por horas, hasta que se arreglaron para ir al teatro en Broadway, al final la pareja también iría a ver la pieza junto a los pingüinos.

 **En la entrada del Zoologico. ( La noche . )**

Todos los pingüinos estaban dispuestos a ver la pieza, esperando por Antonio y Marlene, los dos estaban llegando y encontraron a los pingüinos en la entrada del zoológico.

"Ola." Habló Marlene, reparando en los dos nuevos individuous que estaban con los otros pingüinos.

"Hola, Marlene y Antonio, esos son Tulio mi sobrino y su novia Missy." Jamile se puso a la pareja de pingüinos para la pareja de nutrias.

"Es un placer conocerlos." Marlene extendió la mano a los dos pingüinos. Antonio había hecho lo mismo y los dos pingüinos retribuyeron el jesto.

Los pingüinos y nutrias se quedaron conversando un poco más, preparándose y arreglando un poco las cosas, para prepararse para ir, Kowalski llamó a Eva preguntando si iba. Los dos eran novios, pero la relación de los mismos se estaba enfriando un poco debido a la falta de tiempo de Eva para Kowalski, ya que Eva era una agente de un equipo mucho más sofisticado y mejor que el equipo de Skipper y debido a eso, ella cumplía más trabajo, y como era de costumbre ella no puede ir a la pieza. Kowalski ya estaba creyendo que esa relación de los dos no iba a dar futuro alguno para él y estaba pensando en acabar definidamente con el búho.

Los pingüinos y nutrias finalmente salieron al teatro, dejando el zooloogico hacia atrás.

 **Fuera del Zoologico.**

Hans, ardilla roja y Clemson estaban vigilando el zooloogico para saber cuándo los pingüinos y nutrias iban a salir.

"Ellos salieron." Hans les advirtió.

" Bueno, vamos allá." Respondió la Ardilla Roja. "Quiere llevar el máximo de cosas de esos animales inmundos."

"Vamos, sí." Habló Clemson ansioso.

"Sí, vamos." Hans habló, voy al hábitat de la nutria y ustedes se quedan con los del pingüino. ".

"Sí, estamos de acuerdo." Clemson y Ardilla Rojo hablaron juntos.

Los tres animales fueron al zoologico y siguieron cada uno sus caminos. Hans entró en el hábitat de la nutria, de lejos no había avistado nada de valor, empezó a buscar en un cajón que tenía en la comoda de la nutria y halló una joya la dentro, se hizo feliz, cuando levantó un cuadro llamó la atención del loro del mar.

"Joe." Él habló mirando la foto del pingüino que estaba en la comoda de la nutria.


	5. verdades y decepciones

Hans agarró la foto del pinguino, el frailecillo estaba completamente sorprendido, pues jamás imaginaría que echara a ese pingüino nuevamente, sus compañeros llegaron con dineros y armas de la base donde vivían los pingüinos.

"Hans, tomamos el máximo de cosa posible." Habló Clemson satisfecho con el robo, pero Hnas no prestaba atención a su amigo, apenas miraba la foto del pingüino, en el que pertenecía el nutra que vivía allí. "Hans, ¿tiene algo que se siente?" El lémur preguntó viendo a su amigo un poco en shock.

"Joe." Él dijo el nombre del pingüino. "Este pingüino." Él habló mostrando la foto para sus dos compañeros. "Él destruyó mi vida, me sedujo, me puso en el cielo para después jugarme sin piedad en el infierno."

"¿Te sedujo?" Ardilla roja preguntó confuso. Clemson también tenía la misma pregunta en mente. "No sabía que usted se relacionaba con otros hombres." La ardilla dijo sorprendido y sorprendido por la afirmación.

"Yo tampoco lo imaginaria." Respondió Hans. "Hasta que ese pingüino aparezca en mi vida y me lleve a la perdición."

"¿Cómo se conocía?" Preguntó Ardilla Roja de nuevo. "¿Qué hizo que destruyó con su vida?"

 _FlashBack_

 _Palabras de Hans._

 _Yo no era un bandido, era un tipo del bien, tenía mis dificultades de la vida hasta que empecé a trabajar como limpiador en un cuartel general aquí en Nueva York, estaba limpiando una de las tiendas de armamentos y municiones, cuando observé que un pingüino estaba robando un dispositivo, él llevaba una bolsa con él y colocó el objetivo allí, fui a él._

 _"El playboy, creo que has olvidado algo en tu bolsa" avisé cogiendo el pingüino por su aleta. " devuelve que va a quedar mal para ti."_

 _"Yo digo que estás mintiendo." Él respondió sonriendo irónicamente. "Yo soy dueño de y tengo dinero para comprar esa tienda entera, ¿crees que van a creer en quién?"_

 _"Si usted tiene tanta cantidad, ¿por qué esta robando?" Pregunté confuso._

 _"Porque me gusta ..." Él habló sonriendo al pingüino._

 _"¿Señor, él te está molestando?" Preguntó otra funcionaria de la tienda viendo el clima tenso entre nosotros dos animales._

 _"No, sólo quería saber dónde quedan los cuchillos." Él respondió._

 _"Quédate encima." Yo respondí, indicando dónde quedaba los cuchillos._

 _"Gracias." Él agradeció y luego sintió que el pingüino lo cogía por su aleta "Te espero la cima." Él dijo con la vana seductora._

 _No he aguantado, nos agarramos en un baño que estábamos allí, fue maravilloso y él era mejor que cualquier hembra que podría haber visto, nos estábamos besando locamente._

 _"Usted es loco." Hablé riendo de esa situación y me excita más con el peligro de ser descubiertos._

 _"Que nada, es para no quedar loco que yo hago esos dueños." Él habló volviendo a besar apasionante._

 _"No estoy entendiendo nada."_

 _"Muy bien." Él respondió subiendo sobre mis piernas. "Quédate tranquilo y vamos a aprovechar."_

 _Después de eso, seguimos a encontrarnos, él me presentó una discoteca gay, era un lugar muy bueno de estar, teníamos mucha privacidad allí y estábamos con animales como la gente, aunque muchos no entendía como un pingüino de aquellos estaba con alguien como yo. No sabía mucho de la vida de aquel pingüino, sólo sabía que era rico y dueño del cuartel de donde yo trabajaba._

 _"Usted todavía no me dijo su nombre." Le dije, mientras bebíamos en un bar que tenía en aquel club nocturno._

 _"¿Tengo que decirlo?" Preguntó, pues no tenía ganas de hablar su verdadero nombre._

 _"¿Qué tiene?" Le pregunté a él, besando su cuello._

 _"Joe." Él respondió a la hora._ _ **(En realidad Skipper estaba mirando la televisión en ese momento y vio una entrevista con Joe Jonas y por eso tuvo esa idea de por el nombre, pero Hans no lo sabe.)**_ _" Me llamo Joe. "_

 _Me quedé satisfecho con la respuesta y volvimos a besar, sabíamos de la discoteca y él tuvo la idea de robar un coche._

 _"Pero Joe, usted ya tiene su propio coche." Dije, pues estaba inconformado con esa idea de él._

 _"Odio ese coche." Dijo mirando con asco. "Quiero ese" Él apuntó a un coche que tenía allí._

 _"Pero mira ese coche, es un coche viejo, el suyo es mejor su loco."_

 _"La gracia no está en la belleza de carro, sino en el hecho de que no es mío, así que lo quiero." Él habló, intenté hablar algo pero él me besó de nuevo, no resistió y retribuye su beso de manera muy apasionada._

 _"Esta bien" Dije convencido, rogué el coche para agradarle y en aquella hora, ya había percibido que había vuelto un bandido. "._

 _Fin del Flashback_

"Qué historia loca." Dijo el lémure impresionado.

"¿Y cómo acabó con su vida?" Ardilla roja preguntó preguntándose más de la historia.

Antes de que Hans respondiera, él percibió que los pingüinos y la nutria que estaba acompañada de otra nutra macho habían llegado. Ellos maldice la venida repentina de los dos y se fueron llevando las cosas que habían atrapado, incluso Hans tomó la foto de Joe (Skipper).

"No puedo creer que no entramos en el teatro." Marlene dijo, ella estaba molesta con lo que pasó.

"Era de esperar incluso, pero en la próxima vamos a ser más estratégicos y entrar en el lugar." ¿Está bien mi amor? "Él preguntó tomando la nutria por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente, bajó su boca hacia el cuello de la nutria, la nutria gemia sentido los Besos de la nutria macho, hasta que dio un grito mirando su casa toda revirada.

"Robaron mis cosas Antonio." Ella habló desesperada, yendo hasta el desorden para ver lo que habían llevado y luego reparó que su preciosa foto no estaba. "Tomaron la foto del Skipper también."

"Deja eso Marlene." Antonio habló. "Mañana tomas con Kowalski otra foto de él."

"No, no puedo." Ella dijo. "No puedo creer que el ladrón se llevó la foto de él.

" Esoy harto Marlene." Antonio gritó molesto con la nutria hembra. "Yo no aguante más, no voy a competir con ese difunto, si usted quiere sufrir por ese muerto es problema suyo, pero sufra sola." Él habló y np se permitió que Marlene hablara algo. Marlene se quedó quieta, quería ir atras de Antonio, pero la duda de por qué el ladrón había llevado la foto de su novio la hacía quedarse. Ella se sentó en el suelo y lloró mucho por ser dispensada por su nuevo novio y de nostalgia de su ex novio.


	6. ¿Skipper tenia una doble vida?

Josh y Jamile aprovecharon que la ida al teatro no había dado bien, para ir a la discoteca que supuestamente Skipper frecuentaba. Ellos llegaron a cuestionar ese hecho con Cabo, Rico y Marlene, en el momento en que ellos no supieron responder y aún encontraron extraño el hecho de que el líder pingüino asista a esos lugares. Ellos tardaron dos horas en llegar al lugar, pagaron para entrar dentro y entraron. El lugar era horrible, lleno de vulgaridades, con parejas de animales casi teniendo relaciones sexuales y en la mayoría varios animales del mismo sexo casi haciendo lo mismo.

" Josh, mejor irnos." Jamile pidió a su marido, con un poco de miedo de aquel lugar.

"No, necesito saber lo que mi hijo hacía en ese lugar." El pingüino macho respondió a su esposa, decidido a descubrir la verdad sobre su hijo.

"¿Crees que nuestro hijo frecuentaba un lugar como ese?" Preguntó enojada.

"No, claro que no, pero siempre fue un pingüino curioso puede haber venido aquí para ver cómo era.

Jamile no dijo nada y ni cuestionó a su marido sobre la respuesta que le había dado, de alguna manera tenía razón, su hijo era bastante curioso y podría incluso ir a ese lugar sólo para ver cómo era. De repente llegaron a un pequeño bar que tenía en la discoteca.

"Hola." Jamile saludó a un perro beige que estaba sirviendo bebidas en ese lugar.

"Hola, ¿puedo ayudar?" El perro respondió al pingüino femenino.

"Sí, queremos saber si usted sabe quién es ese pingüino aquí?" Jamile dijo mostrando la foto del Skipper para el perro.

"Denovo, ¿preguntan sobre él aquí?" Él dijo impresionado.

"¿Alguien ha venido aquí?" Josh preguntó al perro, el pingüino estaba curioso y confuso con esa situación.

"Sí, un frailecillo lo preguntó unos meses atrás." Él respondió. "Los dos venían aquí directamente."

"¿Qué?" Los dos preguntaron impresionados.

"Sí, ellos frecuentaban ese lugar, estaban aquí siempre." El perro dijo. "No entiendo cómo un pingüino de aquel se relacionaba con ese tipo de animal y frecuentaba lugares como ese."

"¿Cómo se relacionaban ambos?" Josh preguntó enojado con la afirmación del cahorro.

"Bien, los dos salían juntos, yo veía a los dos besándose."

"Eso es imposible." Josh afirmó airado con esa afirmación. "Mi hijo estaba novio de otra mujer y yo sé que él era fiel a ella, nunca la traicionaría, mucho menos con otro macho, el pingüino que usted esta hablando no era mi hijo"

"Bueno, lo recuerdo bien, alguien como él es difícil de olvidar y lo que veía era eso, ellos a los besos y amasos con otro varón, frailecillo."

"¡Mentira!" Gritó el pingüino macho, queriendo partir hacia arriba del perro.

"Josh, calma." Dijo el pingüino femenino, sosteniendo el brazo de su marido. "Mejor irnos de aquí."

Josh obedeció y los dos salieron de la discoteca, entraron en el carro y se fueron devueltos al zoológico, con una misra de rabia, decepción y no queriendo aceptar que todo aquello fuera real. No queriendo aceptar que el único hijo que ellos tuvieron era de aquel tipo que ellos jamás imaginarían ser y no por él tener una relación homosexual y sí por prácticamente él tener una doble vida.

"¿Crees que es verdad amor?" Josh preguntó a su esposa, mientras estaciona su coche en el garaje de los pingüinos. "¿Es posible que nuestro hijo hiciera esas cosas?"

"Quiero decir que no." Ella reponió, abrazando a su marido. "Amor, ¡Marlene jamás debe saber una cosa de esas vio!"

"Sí, ella amaba mucho a ese pingüino, se decepcionaría mucho si eso es verdad." Dijo aún no creyendo en lo que había oído.

Los dos salieron del coche y llegando a la base de los pingüinos, vieron todo revocado.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" Preguntó el pingüino macho impresionado con el desorden del lugar.

"¡Fuimos robados!" Respondió Kowalski.


	7. Un poco de cariño

Josh y su esposa se sorprendieron al ver el estado en que la base donde los pingüinos vivían estaban completamente desordenados y más impactados con lo que el teniente de su hijo había dicho. La pareja de pingüino cuestionó cómo lograron sortear la seguridad de la base para robar el local, pero nadie supo responder. Ellos entonces resolvieron ignorar ese asunto de robo por un tiempo y enfocarse en saber más sobre la doble vida de Skipper.

"Entonces, ¿descubriste algo sobre esa tarjeta?" Kowalski preguntó a los padres de su líder.

"Sinceramente, estoy tratando de no creer lo que descubrí" Josh respondió al teniente de su hijo. "Es prácticamente imposible"

Pero, ¿qué descubriste? Preguntó Kowalski.

"Bueno, parece que Skipper frecuentaba esa balada gay". Respondió ahora la madre del pingüino fallecido. "Y tenía un romance con otro varón."

Kowalski se sorprendió con la respuesta, no supo qué decir, pues jamás imaginaba algo así de su líder.

"¿Usted nunca percibió nada Kowaski?" El padre del pingüino líder preguntó. "Ustedes dos vivían juntos, ¿usted nunca percibió ninguna actitud extraña del Skipper?"

"No, jamás." Kowaslski respondió desesperado. "Siempre tuvo actitudes concervadoras, amaba mucho a Marlene y sería incapaz de traicionarla, aún más con otro macho."

"También estoy costando a creer." La pinguina respondió. "Mi hijo tenía actitudes extrañas sí, pero no creo que él era un canalla que tenía una vida doble."

"Yo tampoco quiero creerlo." Josh habló con su esposa. "Estoy seguro de que es un mal entendido, nuestro hijo sería incapaz de algo así."

La pareja de pingüino lloró recordando el accidente que mató al único hijo de ellos, el accidente que había dejado todos devastados, Kowaski se quedó conversando con él un poco y luego decidió ir hasta el hábitat de Marlene para ver cómo estaba, llegando allí encontró ella sentada en la cama y llorando.

"¿Marlene?" El científico llamó a la nutria.

"¡Kowalski!" La nutria se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó, Kowalski se asustó con esa actitud pero retribuyó el abrazo aún así.

"¿Que pasa?" El científico preguntó a la nutria.

"Antonio terminó conmigo." Ella respondió limpiando las lágrimas que escurrían a los ojos de ella. "Me robaron, robaron una foto de Skipper, como eso me sacudió, él resolvió terminar todo ..."

"Espera." Kowalski la interrumpió. "¿Usted también fue robado?"

"Sí" La nutria respondió. "Más o menos, pero eso no viene al caso. Antonio dijo que estaba cansando y que no iba a disputar con un muerto y se fue.

"Queda así no Marlene." Kowalski habló cogiendo su pata. "Él va a percibir el error de él y va a volver para usted y si eso no sucede sé que usted encontrará un varón bien mejor."

"Gracias Kowalski." Ella dijo sonriendo, ella volvió a abrazar al científico que retribuyó el cariño. Los dos en aquel momento se sentían más cerca del nunca, sin saber que esa aproximación traería serias consecuencias para los dos.


	8. primer beso (Marski)

Antonio estaba conversando con Fred sobre su termino con Marlene, él todavía amaba mucho a la nutria, pero estaba bastate molesto por tener que compartir ese amor con un pingüino que ni existía más.

\- Él murió, pero aún así él y ella están conectados. - La nutria macho desabotó a su amigo.

\- Bueno, no sé qué decir. - Fred respondió a su amigo - No me aburre mucho del asunto

\- Está bien, lo he sabido. - Respondió la nutria confortando a su amigo - Sólo quería desahogarse con alguien.

\- Pero aún así, lamento. Sólo espero que los dos puedan estar bien.

\- Me parece difícil - Antonio afirmó. - Ella ama a Skipper y no va a olvidar tan temprano y no estoy dispuesto a luchar con un muerto por el amor de Marlene.

Hoboken Zoo

Hans seguía con la foto de Skipper en sus aletas, se preguntaba qué había ocurrido con el pingüino, hacía dos años que él no tenía noticias del animal, se acordó que lo mismo lo sacaría de la cárcel, pero ese día jamás había llegado y él juró que cuando encuentrarse a Skipper, le haría pagar por todo. Amaba él, sentía falta de él, de sus besos, de sus caricias y de las aventuras peligrosas que los dos hacían juntos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un odio mortal de él, quería encontrarlo y derrocharlo hasta la muerte.

\- ¿Donde estas? capeta. "Él dijo mirando la foto del líder pingüino.

Habitat de Marlene

Kowalski y Marlene seguían abrazados, hasta que la hembra soltó el pingüino.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Kowalski. - Marlene dijo sonriendo al pingüino alto.

\- No tiene nada Marlene. Estoy siempre aquí para lo que dé y venga. - El científico respondió sonriendo lo que hizo que la nutria sonríe de vuelta con timidez - Así es como me gusta verla. Sonriendo y estoy seguro de que Skipper quería que usted estuviera así también

\- Intento lo máximo que puedo, pero no puedo. - Dijo mirando tímidamente al suelo

Kowalski agarró sus manos y miró de nuevo a aquellos hermosos ojos azules que estaban encantando ella

\- Te prometo que te haré sonreír. - Él prometió a la nutria, que sonrió ante su comentario y lo abrazó de nuevo, era un abrazo tan bueno, cuando de la nada ellos se acercaban a su cara el uno del otro y un beso se formó en aquel momento, era tranquilo y timido, pero en el fondo era muy deseado por ambos.


	9. culpable

Kowalski fue el primero en soltar a Marlene, él se alejó confuso, tratando de entender lo que había sucedido y al mismo tiempo se sintió muy mal por esa actitud, al final estaba besando a la mujer que había sido novia de su líder.

-Lamento mucho Marlene. - Dijo casi que tartamudeando de tan nervioso que estaba. - Yo juro que no quería.

\- Calma Kowalski. - Marlene lo consoló cogiendo en sus aletas

\- No, no puedo tener calma. Te besé no debería haberlo hecho.

\- Pero yo también te besé. - Ella afirmó - No tiene porque sentirse culpable, después de que usted no hizo nada malo.

\- ¿Cómo no? - preguntó intrigado. - Yo te besé, eres la ex novia de mi ex líder, yo no podía haberlo hecho, lamento mucho Marlene. - Dijo yendo del hábitat de la nutria.

Marlene se quedó intrigada con aquello, pensaba en cómo ese beso había sido bueno, ni Antonio besaba de esa manera, por lo demás la presencia de Kowalski le hizo olvidar completamente la nutria macho, cuando ella se acordó del mismo, era para recordar la discusión que los dos tuvieron debido a la foto de Skipper.

\- ¡Dios mio! Es cierto ! La foto de Skipper. - Ella dijo para sí mismo recordando que el ladrón había llevado la foto, mira miró alrededor del habitat y no le falta nada.

\- ¿Por qué ese ladrón querrá justamente la foto de Skipper? - Ella se preguntó a sí misma a acostarse en su cama de cemento, pues todo aquel estrés de peleas, besos y confusiones la dejaron bastante cansada, ella fue a dormir para poder tener la suerte de soñar con su amado que no estaba con ella de cuerpo presene.

 **Habitat del pingüino**

Kowalski llegó a su hábitat, confuso aún más irritado consigo mismo - ¿Cómo pude besar a Marlene? - Él se preguntó alto, después de todo todos habían salido y él se encontraba solo en la base.

Él se quedó pensando en aquel dicho cuyo beso, y lo peor en lo que le había gustado, pero él no podía. Primero porque Marlene era nueva de su difunto líder y segundo porque él se enamoraba de Eva, que por cierto no daba ni signo de vida.

\- Tengo que olvidar a Marlene. - Él afirmó para sí mismo, mientras estaba acostado en cama, él pensaba en la vida cuando reparó en su móvil tocando con un mensaje de vuela de Eva.

\- Mi amor, luego pronto voy a estar ahí contigo. - Dijo con voz entusiasta - extrano tanto de ti.

Kowalski sonrió escuchando el mensaje de su amada novia, pero eso no fue suficiente para olvidar los besos de aquella nutria que para él había sido el mejor beso del mundo.

\- No, no puedo enamorarme de ella. - Él dijo su revocado con su actitud - Necesito olvidarla, sería una falta de respeto con la memoria de Skipper si tuviera algún romance con su ex novia.


End file.
